The Siren's Daughter
by Culanaluana
Summary: There was a shadow that the Doctor thought had fallen long ago. No story is a ever truly dead, every story continues even after the closing chapter, there are still more to come. The crack within the universe has returned and with it a old darkness and a old evil that was never meant to have existed.
1. The Doctor, Humanity and Perfection

He was a strange man. A mad man if you will with a just a dash of sanity. It is a pity he had such a love for humanity. Humanity was the only thing that made him truly sane. It _drove_ him,gave him _purpose._ Humanity fascinated him and even at times kept him alive.He however had no name. No matter how you pressed him his only reply would be"The Doctor. _Just_ the doctor."It was vexingly infuriating but I was taught to keep control. Calm and Assertive that was my motto, his motto was rather hard to place.Was it run like a _race horse_?Jabber like a _maniac?_ Act completly smug eventhough you have no idea _what_ you're _doing_?Perhaps it was screw on and carry on.Sorry that was just a sonic screw driver joke.Well never mind that, I'm here to talk about the doctor. How do I describe the mad man? In some places of the universe he is known as a hero while in other corners of the vast constellations he is considered a murderer, a troublemaker, and a predator. He is a genius, a man of all trades. Though he appears to be just a man he is a alien, alien to all who meet him, for sadly due to the tragic conseqences of a war thousands of years ago, he was left alone to be the last of his kind.War is always a tragic thing.It most often dose more harm than good and nothing good can be said of it.Yet somehow regardless of the not so great war that left him a endlessly wandering orphan he was miraculously making the most of it by being...well by being generally alive.He had this glass is half full rather manic personalilty.He had a tendency to run his words together. He spoke like a old spunky, sputtering engine that was reluctant to start.Though he claimed he had worn many faces before this one, the current face he had chosen was not particularly handsome.Was he ruggedly handsome?No far from it. Was he homley? No not quite.Shall we say _whatever_ unseen artist had created him from the mold so to speak must have started at the chin first then worked their way up to the jaw bone. So it became a not only conspicous asset to his face but a most prominent feature that practically screamed for validation. _A Chin. Here is a Chin. See me! See me! Glorify me! Ode to a Chin! Behold a chin!_ The artist flaunted.

 _No more chin. No more chin. We have had enough of the chin. Please just give up.Please do carry on. We have more important things to think of besides chins_ ,screamed the face. Regardless he still was having the last laugh. He was still standing; he had survived. Why shouldn't he be laughing? The fact he could take his next breathe made him happy. There was much in his life, much of which I know nothing of, that must have haunted him. He was not unfamiliar with sorrow and loss. Somehow he kept smiling through it all. Though he was vexing and sometimes irritatingly frustrating, he had a this delicious charm no woman could seem to say no to. I could never love him as a woman usually loves a man. We were never close in that way. I was closer to the darkness than he could ever be. The darkness of my past was somehow connected with his own. It was a shadow he thought had fallen long ago. I unknowingly was keeping that sinister shadow alive.

First before I speak any further about the Doctor I would like to tell you of how our path's came to meet.

I remember everything was perfect. It was also perfectly dull but I loved my life all the same. Everything was predictable and I couldn't imagine my life to be any different. There was no reason to imagine. I had no need to, for my mind was a empty shell, full of nothing but ignorance. It was emptied of all malice, sorrow and pain, I knew of long ago. Perhaps life wasn't always this splendid. Perhaps all my imperfection and inconsistencies of the past wasn't all that long ago. I tried to think of the last time the sun wasn't shining. I remembered nothing. Every day was like the one before it. What was I missing? I kept feeling I had lost something like some object of significant value to me. You know that feeling when you lose your keys or that moment you stare into the open fridge without a clue what you're looking for? I was feeling that way nearly everyday. Then the voices came. It definitely was not a chorus and it certainly was not a ethereal union of heavenly music like the one our community would partake in the daily chorale. It was a cacophony of moaning, a staccato of undying pleas and agonizing imploring. Then beyond the choas came a wave of another set of voices all together. These strangely sweet vocalists were the same that sung to me in my dreams every night.

There was a orchestra playing above the din and meloncoly. The flute sang a beautifully hopeful accompaniment. The trumpets deadened the moans to a whisper. Then the cello darkened the song and the unseen choir was carried away by the moody overtone and did likewise in the same foreboding fashion.

 _Something is wrong. Very wrong. They wish to hide the truth but no matter where you go the truth is following you_. _The truth is hiding in plain sight shadowed by all the lies. The truth fights to be shown till the very end. Will you fight as well? Will you choose to fight for justice, for truth and for peace? Something is amiss. Something is off key and aloof. Something empty eats away at the edge of your common sense. A oblivion consumes you night and day. Do you investigate or do you remain happily ignorant?_ The chorus would sing to me with such intensity that I would stagger in my nausea.

"Are you alright Miss Sky?"

The Chorale director asked me during one of my episodes.

Yes this perfect community known as Galio had regular choir practices for all who had a gift for music. I, without a doubt was highly gifted in that department. I was always praised for my gifts.Was i _always_ praised or was _that_ what everyone wanted me to think? Yet lately music was not the same for me. Singing didn't seem to have the same effect on me that it usually did. What was I singing for? Singing usually left me with a feeling of upliftment and purpose. I was proud of what my voice could contribute to the choir. I would practically be brimming with purpose whenever I left a Choir session.

I was useful. I liked feeling useful.

Singing also gave me a sense of control. Lately I'd been questioning who was really in control of my life. Was I in control or was somebody else orchestrating the strings of my destiny? Perhaps my destiny had not quite played itself out and someone was stopping it from unfolding itself. Whoever this _someone_ was must have be a very desperate individual.

"I'm fine. I just have these... what do you call them?Lightheadedness episodes. Nothing serious". I answered while I rubbed the back of my head rather awkwardly.

Last week it had been a headache. Was he seriously going to believe me this time as well? The week before this one I had no doubt come up with some other pathetically poor excuse.

"Do you mean dizzy spells Miss Sky? Last week you had a case of migraines. You know if this keeps up I really think you ought to see a doctor."

Splendid. He didn't believe me. I mean why should he when I was such a obvious liar?

Was it something about my eyes that gave me away?

"Doctor. Oh no, I don't need a Doctor...as I said it's nothing serious. Nothing to be worried about. I'm fine...really I am. I'm just-"

"Well I am concerned, very concerned, concerned over you and your well being. Health is important. I wish for you to be healthy the moment you arrive for these sessions to the very moment you leave. Please Savana you have to understand why I...worry about you. You're my star pupil. I'd hate to lose you to anything... unfortunate."

His voice had practically melted in concern for me. How I wished I could run.

There was a delicate edge to his voice that made my insides double up. He actually cared for me and he had admitted it on the spot. Why did I feel like I was falling off a bridge? Why did I feel as if someone had pushed me off a cliff?

"I wish I could..help you...somehow".

His pale grey eyes watered slightly as if it gave him great pain to say those words.

Just a brief update: This guy who's almost to tears over me is named Gulliver. He's a good guy overall but he gets a bit confused when under pressure.

Everyone refers to him in public as Mr. Mosero even though I'm pretty certain he isn't married.

Close friends however call him Gull.

He unfortunately has one those faces that looks as if the skin is on too tight. He's not exactly gaunt , he just has these super high cheek bones that dominate his face.

He has a overly sophisticated way of talking. He tends to over enunciate his words a lot.

I think it's kind of a cute quirk of his.

He's well educated and well dressed. He has class and he's obviously no slacker. Is he the perfect man? Yes in some ways he is. One thing I've learned, nothing is perfect. Everything and everyone has a secret. A secret flaw to hide away from the world. There are of course other worlds. This is a secret in itself.

Even the humans have such truths hidden from them. Aliens are made merely to be a myth thus eliminating the concept of life on other planets. Those that have claimed to have seen such extraterrestrial beings are either labeled delusional or considered absolute fanatics. Some are even locked away in order to be kept from causing disorder and disruption and possible confusion.

Gaining Control over peoples mind's is harder than you might think. It takes subtlety and strategy to hypnotize the human mind. Did I mention to you of my origin? No.Oh well that can come later yet what I can tell you is I am not in any way human. Human history is fascination of mine. It is a most fascinating culture in which to study.

 _Where was I? Oh yes we were talking about mind control!_

Mind control as I was saying can take time. Sometimes it takes multiple attempts before success. If one wishes to have even a chance of success in the manipulation of the mind you have to first appeal to the individual you wish to control. You need to allure them; pretend you have their best interests at heart and you are completely devoted to protecting their well being. You also have to disguise the threat of their future enslavement to you. If you are truly successful your subject will have no knowledge of your intentions. Ignorance is a vital tool. The more ignorance your subjects have the more power you possess. _How do_ _I_ _know all of this?_

I know because I too was under the power of mind control. The thing is mind control only works if you know nothing of the fact that you are being manipulated.

I was the only one that found out besides Gulliver. Gulliver was a intellectual; So it was only natural that he found out the truth before me. The thing is why hadn't he told me sooner? If he cared so much for me why did he allow me to discover the truth all on my own?


	2. Secrets of music

"No, there's nothing you can do to help, Gull. I need to go. I'm sure you have other things to attend to, other things to busy yourself with." I wanted to leave but some unseen force was keeping me from going in further out the door. I just stood there in front of the open doorway.

I could hear him stride up behind me. Any closer he'd bang his head on the door frame. He was that tall but i was in his way. I was stuck between him and the what lay outside the door.

"Actually... I haven't anything to attend to at the moment. So... maybe we could use this time to talk".

I had to face him just to see if he was actually being serious.

He made his words slow on purpose so he could sound seductive.

He must have loved the sound of his voice.

Now he was getting a little too personal.

He drew the door closed so he was in my way instead.

This was not romantic. This was claustrophobic. I felt he had me cornered and trapped by his tall frame.

What was he going to do, dance with me?

If he gave me a kiss i would be sure to clobber him. Why would I clobber someone who had been so kind to me?

"You're a real gem you know that don't you Miss Skye?"

" What do you want to talk about Mr. Mosero?" I hastily inquired. I made sure I addressed him formally just to show how unenthusiastic i was about his attention.

"Look if you wanted to talk then talk."

I was hoping I could stifle whatever passion was supposedly between us.

I was feeling everything but passionate.

I wanted to give him a good shove. Anything so he keep his distance from me. Just a little distance was all I was asking for.

"Oh where do I start...It's your voice... the first time I heard it-"

"Yes you were instantly smitten and infatuated. Look i get it. You don't have to corner me or pin me down just to tell me that. I understand".

I interjected him.

He finally stepped back a bit. Yippee!

So he wasn't a predator. What a relief.

He was relieved too.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd listen...to my feelings if I told you straight out. Of course you'd hear me but I wasn't sure if you'd consider my feelings for you."

Did I really make him that nervous and uncertain? Maybe this was sick but this was really beginning to bulid my confidence up. He was out of his mind and I was completely calm. It was just too perfect. It wasn't perfect, it was classic.

All had to do was appear calm and then find some way to brush him last off at the last minute without hurting him. I wasn't ready for a Romance for some reason. I was certainly not looking for love.

He'd eventually have to accept it.

"Well are you going to admit your undying love for me or was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

Gulliver was not the overly sentimental type. He didn't get extremely emotional over anything. He always kept his cool it seemed. Now he was angry. I'd never seen him angry before.

His facial features took on a new persona that could only be described as villainous.

"No, no, no, I don't think this is a joke. This is definitely no joke. You're being serious."

I'm listening and I hear you. You're in love with me; You've fallen for me. I never knew you had any feelings for me. Now that I know what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Nothing... yet. I haven't decided what our next step should be. I suppose we should keep this between ourselves. I trust you don't intend to repeat this to anyone."

"No of course not. I am not a gossip. I'll be discreet. We'll keep this our secret. Afterall no one needs to know. Will we have to meet up in secret as well?"

"Why, of course, if that is what you wish."

"Yes, I wish it. Speaking of wishes where do you wish for us to meet?"

"Some place exclusive and private where they won't be watching us."

"Who's they?"

"They're the reason we forget. Oh nevermind it's too difficult to explain right now. Every once in a blue moon someone remembers but they only let us remember for a short time until we forget all over again. It is the cycle of life here.

Anyway i can't go into it now. For the moment you're safe but if I tell you the truth you may not be."


	3. Old Messages

It was a harsh and windless morning. The mist gripped tenaciously at the strobe streetlights. It was as if the fog had attempted to dim the lights illuminating the street. I would have woken before the first peak of sunlight and ridden my bike about the exclusive neighborhood. Occasionally I would see a young woman who I thought to be around my age, wearing a sporty,blue hooded jacket, often seen walking a black, lean , long legged dog. I never knew her name, most likely because I never asked and I never cared to know. It was rather odd for her to be wearing a hooded jacket looking back since it never rained. Perhaps she wore it to protect herself from the chill and the damp atmosphere. I never questioned the order of things. I had a morning ritual there was certainly nothing wrong about that. Routine is not a sign of evil, it was a sign of normalcy and structure. I liked the bit about structure. Structure plus Schedule equals security. Perhaps whoever was responsible for tampering with my memories and reprogramming my brain on a daily basis intended me to have a sense of security. It was a false security but nonetheless they used it to their advantage. They used this to numb my senses so I would not suspect anything off.

If I had a routine it would keep me from detecting anything funny going on.

It was bit like a lullulby only for the brain. Yes my brain was alive but it was in a unconscious state, sort of half asleep and half awake. No, I am not a robot nor do i have any alien tech embedded beneath my skin. Alien implants were not necessary for my confinement. Micro chipping is a tricky buisness. Some micro chips are not always durable and even if they are, they have to be removed every couple of years in order to be updated.

It's too much of a hassle to put up with.

This secret meeting buisness with Mr. Mosero troubled me. It excited me but at the same time it ate away at my nerves like crazy. I, mean hearing terrifying voices and a invisible choir and a whole orchestra was weird enough but now there was another man pursuing me besides Gull. Yes, I had another man that interfered during my musically delusional episodes.

The first message came to me on that unforgiving, chilly morning.

He was the only vision that came with a face.

"Hello. Elloo! Is this thingamajig on? Ah...here we are..Perfect! If you are receiving this message which I assume you are then I've done something right. Besides that I have a important news flash to present to you. If you think this life you're living is perfect, it's far from it. It's not what it seems, nothing is ever what it seems. Underneath all this perfection stuff...it's all quite ugly. I know you don't see it now but all that ugliness is hiding from you. You may not see the danger but I know you can feel it. It keeps playing back in your head. You've probably already gotten other weird messages besides mine. I'm sorry you didn't hear from me any sooner. I should have been the first to warn you. These weird messages besides my own are warnings. These warnings may present themselves differently to each individual. It just depends on the person and the level of intelligence and excetre ,excetre . Some experience earthquakes only they themselves can feel, some hear voices, others can actually hear music singing out those warnings.

Let me guess, you hear yours put to music right? All the smart one's tend to hear music. I mean those of higher intelligence usually hear music. The less intelligent one's just experience nausea or have this sensation of falling or being shaken violently by some unseen force. You're probably wondering what I'm leading this all to. First before I get straight to the point, I'm going to tell you, you are special Savanna. You are unique and you're anything but normal. Normal is boring, believe me, I've tried and it was terrible. It's absolutely rotten being normal. So I make it my business to stand out and be bold...but that's beside the point. The reason I'm here inside your head, speaking to you in this weird telepathic way is to to tell, I'm coming for you. I don't know how I will but i have every confidence that I will find a way to get to you. I know that's probably not in the least bit comforting to you right now since you most likely think I'm absolutely bonkers. I'll admit, I am bit mad but that's what comes of being stuck alone in a box for thousands of years. Wouldn't be your cup of tea but you could always come along just to keep me company...I mean that is if you want to. Sorry that came out a bit weird. You know..awkward. Oh I'm sorry...I forgot my brain for a moment...I'm always losing it. Before I tune out... I'm the Doctor and it looks like you are desperately in need of one. I'm a Doctor of all trade actually and so that's why everyone calls me the Doctor.

Yes, I know, i know that is kind of weird. Well i am weird, so it's best you get used to it. Everyone dose eventually. Names are so overrated anyway. Nobody uses the name given to them sixty percent of the time anyhow. Everyone changes, even I change but my name still remains the same, a complete mystery.

So just the Doctor will do when we meet up. Please be careful Savanna. I will contact you again, if I can figure out this time loop buisness."

Another message did come.

"Hello Savanna! I love saying that! I mean it's the first tiem I've said it...but still I love the sound of it. It just kind of rolls off the tongue. Savanna, it's a savy name. Savanna the savy... Savy Savanna. I think that suits you. I'll have to remember that one the next time we meet. Wait how can their be a next time when there hasn't even been a first time? Never mind. Focus. Let's focus. Sooo... how is the memory? Your Memory is probably a bit unstable at the moment... that is to be expected because you are presently in a time loop. Time loops often interfere with the hippocampus...they effect your memory and how your brain processes memory. Haven't you noticed how everyday feels like it's run together?

I mean when the last time it rained?

The weather never changes and there is a reason for it. Every day is exactly the same. Not precisely every day but you just happen to be living the same day over and over again. If you find any inconsistencies, any at all, remember them, hold onto them, store them away in your brain. Remember like you're life depended on it. I want everyday for you to do something different...anything...just make sure you do it differently. Be weird. Be bold. Be random. Just shake it up, switch it up and be daring about it. Your choices may disrupt the time flow and send the loop out of whack. Before you disrupt anything in your little world, investigate, uncover as much as you can and most importantly uncover the truth. I don't know quite whatp kind of danger you are in, I'm not even sure what threatens your small,strange society. I do know however that you are important and you are the only one capable of discovering the truth. You may not remember but before you came here you sent me a urgent message, a distress signal if you will. Since you are stuck within a actual time loop, it is hard to say exactly when you sent the message. It could have been ten minutes ago, ten months, even ten years. Who knows? The important thing is, I'm responding to your urgent call.

Something or someone has been tampering with your memories and with memories of everyone else. I want to know exactly who created this time loop and exactly why they created it in the first place. I wish I could be of more help to you Savanna but right now you're my only way of getting in. This particular time loop is so immensely effective that it is functioning as a force field around your world. Nothing comes in and nothing comes out. Yet we have to assume something must have entered through at some point or else you wouldn't be there stuck in Disney land or wherever you are.

Have you ever been to Disneyland Savanna? It's a wonderful place. Splendid little area. Lot's a people. Tons of people. I mean when I say people I mean it is absolutely packed. There's fried food, pancakes with the... mouse ears on them and they have these swirly cinnamon stick things but that can wait. For now you are my ticket to get through and I doubt if they'll be much of a line. If you you could disrupt the time flow for just a moment then posssibly I could enter your world. It just takes a moment and then I'm in. There is a slight probability that the time flow disruption may cause a ripple in the universe. Ripples aren't usually that serious but big ripples can tear right through the universe. I've seen it before. Cracks in the wall, strange creatures making appearances and a light begins seaping through those cracks. Then the evil comes leaking out with it. Evil that was never meant to have existed. Evil that was intended to be locked up for all eternity. I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you but when you get to live as long as I have, you see alot of ugliness and evil. You see the worst of the universe. You see the greatest of foes and best of your friends fall sometimes even all on the same day. There is beauty...great beauty Savanna. It's only hiding, waiting for just the right person to find it. Remember the beautiful. Remember who you are Savanna. Maybe then you can escape".


	4. Folderol

"Do you ever feel everything is just a little too perfect around here?"

I wasn't sure if Gull expected a answer or he was just making a contemplative speculation out loud.

"You mean like we're living the same day over and over again?" Now my confidence was fading. I was only repeating what I had heard in my vision; what the Doctor had told me.

"Yes, precisely, in fact that is exactly how it is. You know, you have quite the intuitive mind,Savanna."

"Well, I've been thinking things over...about us and this community. I seriously believe a change would do us good. Everyone has the same routine every day and I want something different. I want change. I crave it. I might even need it. Maybe we can even change the world. Our decisions might have an effect, an impact on other people's lives. I'm going to warn you, it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? You have no need to warn me Savanna because it was I who wished to warn you beforehand. That's why I asked you here, that's the reason I told you to come here with me in private, so I could warn you."

"Warn me of what? You told me someone was watching us and you said they were the reason we forget. Sounds like a pretty vague warning to me Gulliver."

"What I said was true, what I told you was geniune. I was being sincere regardless how vague I came across to you. There is a people of no name, who's faces' are always forgotten.This makes them all the more terrifying, the fact they are never remembered and that they are forever unknown. It makes them a unseen enemy."

"Wait, how do you know these unknown individuals pose a threat to us if you've never even seen them?"

"See, that's the troubling bit; we've all seen them, one way or another, we just don't remember seeing them. I know this sounds fanatical and oddly paranoid but honestly I'm not crazy. Sometimes I get this strange sensation of foreboding

followed with...nausea. Then I get a little dizzy and the room moves slightly from side to side like I'm on some sort of boat.

There are these voices, Terrible voices Savanna. The rest is all absolute nonsense and is really not worth telling".

"I'm sure it's not nonsense Gulliver. It's okay, you can tell me. I get these weird episodes too. They maybe important these inconsistencies and they might even help you in the future. Think of them as pointers, pointers to the truth."

"So you have them too; The visions, the voices, the strange sensations, the whole lot."

"I don't know, all I said was that I have weird episodes. I didn't say I had visions, or that I hear voices. Don't get weird on me. Just tell me the truth".

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. There's this hall way. A huge hall way, made of metal. Along this hall way, on the side there are these people, lined up one by one and...the crazy part is they all...look like me. They all have my face. Honestly all of them are identical, to the very last detail...it's almost as if they are me in a sense.It's hard to describe.Then there is this terrifying thrumming sound. It's the sound of surging energy, electricity possibly flowing in and out. The kind a generator makes when the power is switched on, only this sounds like there are million generators running all at once.

It scares me, to be honest it absolutely terrifies me. Why something so ridiculous frightens me...is quite curious."

"Dreams are like that, Gull. They are curious and often they don't make much sense. Dreams can be so realistic, so full of life and detail. They can beautiful but something about the harshness of reality makes the vision fade and wither away.

For instance fish can be beautiful creatures in their natural underwater habitat but unfortunately on land they are clumsy and uncoordinated and they aren't very pretty to watch especially when all they can do is flop around. Dreams are bit like fish as soon as they reach the surface they begin to die. Reality isn't kind to dreams, Gull. The worst part is when a dream is told out loud. People laugh and they laugh because they weren't the one living the dream. They didn't experience it, so they could never possibly ever understand how serious a dream can be.

Dreams aren't ridiculous to the dreamer they are only ridiculous to those who have no imagination."

"And I suppose you possess the proper imagination?"

"No, not necessarily. I just possess the proper respect and I have my manners as well. I know that it is best for me just to listen, first without judgement. I have common sense enough to know not to laugh."

"Oh,so you won't judge me the first time, what about the second time?"

"The second would be as the first I assure you. Zero Judgement".

"I must say, that is a relief. I was getting a little worried there for a moment."

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that you wouldn't believe me, worried I couldn't trust you."

"What is there to believe Gulliver? All you told me was a dream. Dreams aren't real Gull. They may be real to you but to the rest of the world, it's folderol."

"It's not folderol! You said so yourself. You told me you were sure it wasn't nonsense and then you pressed me for the truth. I gave you the whole story. I never once pressured you to tell me your dreams! You actually seem to be quite keen on dreams which suggests you know more than your telling."

"Speak for yourself. You know I really don't want to fight you and I don't wish to argue with you. If you are looking for someone to trust, you can count on me but if you expect me to believe, I believe in you, not in the dreams, alright".

I knew I couldn't tell him about the Doctor. I could tell him about the episodes, the voices, the singing and the orchestra, but never would I speak of the Doctor. The Doctor was my secret. He was my source of information as well as my source of hope. The Doctor kept me going even when he was far off, drifting in space. I awaited his coming. I knew the only way he could come was through my efforts. I had to stop the time space continuum that shielded our community from the outside world. I had to find a way to shut down the Time loop. I had no idea how I'd manage to do it.


End file.
